The present invention pertains to a user interface for activating an apparatus for controlling the position, specifically the height, of a position adjustable implement relative to a surface such as the ground. The position adjustable implement is preferably, but not necessarily, carried by a motorized vehicle that moves over the surface and the position adjustable implement is preferably, by not necessarily, a crop harvesting implement such as would be found on a harvesting machine, or combine harvester.
As is well known in the art of agriculture and farm equipment, it is important to control the height of a header implement carried by a harvesting machine relative to the ground with a high degree of precision and accuracy. It is also important that the harvesting implement be capable of rapidly reacting to changes in the height of the terrain in order to maintain a relatively constant height in relation to the ground.
One example of an apparatus for controlling the position of a header for a harvesting machine is U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,190 to Vermeulen et al., which is herein incorporated by reference. Specifically, the header, being a position-adjustable farming implement, is automatically height adjusted by a position adjusting apparatus including one or more pivotable shoes that are dragged along the ground and each shoe has a reflecting surface for reflecting an ultrasonic signal emitted by a transceiver back to the emitting transceiver, which can also detect the reflected signal. The transceiver is part of an electronic control circuit, which is the electronic component of the apparatus for controlling the position of the header. The reflected signal is detected by the transceiver which acts as both the signal emitter and the signal detector, and the detected signal is electronically inputted via an ultrasonic sensor interface into a microcomputer that processes the information to determine by how much the header must be moved relative to the ground to maintain a relatively constant distance (height) from the ground. When the position adjusting apparatus utilizes the reflective shoes and the ultrasonic signals to determine how much the header position needs to be adjusted, the apparatus is said to be operating in a xe2x80x9cstubble height mode.xe2x80x9d The position adjusting apparatus includes a hydraulic valve that is operationally connected to the microcomputer via the stubble height interface, and the valve controls hydraulic heading lifting cylinders when the apparatus is operating in the stubble height mode.
However, the position adjusting apparatus also includes a hydraulic valve that is connected to the microcomputer via a pressure compensation interface. The hydraulic valve controls a hydropneumatic accumulator, and via a control line, also controls header lifting cylinders. Both the accumulator and the lifting cylinders are well known in the art for adjusting the position of the header. Oil pressure sensors are disposed within the header lifting cylinders to measure the oil pressure in the cylinders. This pressure information is transmitted via a pressure sensor interface to input into the microcomputer that controls the header position. Measuring the oil pressure in the cylinders is useful because the hydraulic oil pressure is related to, and a function of, the ground pressure of the header as it presses against the ground as the header rides along the contour of the ground surface.
When the microcomputer adjusts the height of the header in response to the oil pressure in the header lifting cylinders, the position adjusting apparatus is said to be operating in the xe2x80x9cpressure compensation mode.xe2x80x9d Although the microcomputer can adjust the height of the header in response to data input from either the ultrasonic sensors or the hydraulic pressure sensors, the microcomputer can not adjust the height of the header in response to simultaneous data from both the ultrasonic sensors and the hydraulic pressure sensors. In other words, the microcomputer, being a means for processing input data for selecting between and incrementing a stubble height mode and a pressure compensation mode, and the position adjusting apparatus operate exclusively in either the stubble height mode or the pressure compensation mode, but never simultaneously in both modes.
Consequently, there is a need for a user interface, and the prior art user interface 60 as shown in FIG. 1 has a portion 62 for inputting into the microcomputer data determining which mode of operation the position adjusting apparatus will operate in, being either the stubble height mode or the pressure compensation mode. Preferably, the user interface portion 62 also permits data input for adjusting the selected mode of operation by positively or negatively incrementing the selected mode of operation.
As illustrated in FIG. 1 the prior art user interface 60 includes three rotatable control knobs 64, 66, and 68. User interface 60 is a control panel or dashboard typically located in the cab of the harvester where the operator positions himself while operating the machine, and the interface 60 may have other controls for operating the harvester. However, control knobs 64, 66 and 68 are specifically present in portion 62 to select and control the mode of operation for the position adjusting apparatus. Knob 66 is used to select either one of the stubble height mode or the pressure compensation mode by turning the knob 66 to the left or the right, thereby selecting respectively either the stubble height mode or the pressure compensation mode. Knob 64 operates to either positively (increase) or negatively (decrease) increment the stubble height position when the stubble height mode of operation is selected. When the stubble height mode is selected, knob 64 is enabled whereas knob 68 is not enabled. Knob 68 operates to either positively (increase) or negatively (decrease) increment the compensation pressure when the pressure compensation mode of operation is selected. When the pressure compensation mode is selected, knob 68 is enabled and knob 64 is not enabled.
In other words, knob 66 is used to select the mode of operation and knobs 64 and 68 are the adjustment knobs for incrementing (increasing or decreasing) the stubble height or the compensation pressure respectively for affecting the position of the position adjusting apparatus. However, this user interface has several drawbacks. First, three control knobs are required to enable the operator to select back and forth between the two modes of operation and to increment the two modes of operation. This inefficient use of control switches takes up more room on the user interface 60 that could be used for other controls. Furthermore, having three knobs to choose from overly complicates the control panel and may contribute to operator error. Also, having rotatable knobs may result in accidental over adjustment of either the stubble height or the compensation pressure that consequently mispositions the header and predisposes the header to damage against the ground. Lastly, having three knobs 64, 66, and 68 necessarily means six inputs into the microcomputer which uses up ports to the microcomputer that could be used for other data inputs.
The present invention endeavors to provide an improved and simplified user interface for operating and adjusting apposition adjustment apparatus that controls the position of a position adjustable header implement of a harvesting machine that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art user interface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a less confusing user interface that is space efficient.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a user interface that decreases the likelihood of accidental position overcorrection and damage to a position adjustable agricultural implement such as a header for a harvesting combine.
Still further object of the present invention is to provide a user interface that requires fewer than five microcomputer input ports for selecting and incrementing between a stubble height mode and a pressure compensation mode of operation for a position adjusting apparatus.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a user interface that utilizes two operable rocker keys for selecting and incrementing between a stubble height mode and a pressure compensation mode of operation for a position adjusting apparatus.
The present invention achieves the stated objectives and provides a simplified user interface for selecting between and incrementing a stubble height mode and a pressure compensation mode of operation for a position adjusting apparatus that positions the header of a harvesting machine by using the user interface comprising a means for processing input data for selecting between and incrementing a stubble height mode and a pressure compensation mode of operation of the position adjustment apparatus, wherein the position adjustment apparatus positions the header implement in response to an output signal generated by the means for processing input data to maintain a selected stable height position or a selected compensation pressure; a mode control switch for inputting data to the means for processing input data, wherein the mode control switch permits selective activation of either the stubble height mode or the pressure compensation mode; and an increment key for inputting data to the means for processing input data, wherein the increment key permits positive or negative incrementing of the mode selectively activated by the mode control switch.
Other features, advantages and improvements of the present invention over the prior art user interface will be plainly evident from the Detailed Description of the Invention when considered together with the attached drawings.